Video projection systems that use micro-display panels, such as digital mirror devices (DMD), are well known in the art. A desirable feature of such systems is to provide for good color accuracy and brightness consistently over the life of the product. However, as such systems are used over time, poor performance may occur due to degradation in light source performance. Various correction systems have been proposed with respect to traditional video projection systems. One such approach is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,707,596, issued to Shu Tomiya on Mar. 16, 2004, and entitled “Digital Mirror Device Projector and Method of Controlling Amount of Light Being Used in Digital Mirror Device Projector,” which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety. According to the patent disclosure, the inventor purports to control a lamp source output by manipulating a DMD to direct light from the lamp source to a photo-sensor, by comparing the output from the photo-sensor to a reference voltage, and by adjusting the input voltage to the lamp source to maintain constant output such that the output voltage at the photo-sensor matches the reference voltage. Tomiya's system uses a single lamp source, employing color wheel filtration that can be difficult to finely control. In addition, the proposed control system may prove ineffective when multiple light sources are introduced. It is therefore desirable to have a video projection or image presentation device that avoids the necessity and complexity of prior art systems employing color wheel and/or color filtration systems, while assuring consistent color performance and accuracy over the life of the product.